Holtsee
I skinnende rustning, med lilla kappe og overdimensioneret hallebard, står Okhrim og skuer ned over det spraglede bylandskab under sig. Mens morgendisen langsomt fordufter under den stadig kolde forårssol, kan han se byen sprede sig; et mørkt hav af dunkle lave boligblokke opbygget blandt ruiner af gigantiske oldgamle bygninger, forlængst forfaldet. Orkhrim lader sit blik køre langs de dunkle distrikter og fokuserer på enkelte oplyste enklaver der, i sit spraglede lys, fremstår i skarp kontrast til de mørke områder omkring dem. Bygningerne i de oplyste distrikter er højere, elegante og majestætiske. Orkhrim kan lige, med sammenknebne øjne, skue en person i et tårn i det nærmeste oplyste distrikt. Han ved at personen vil være påklædt skinnende rustning, lilla kappe, hallebard og ligesom Orkhrim, snart blive afløst fra sin nattevagt. Orkhrim lader sig blik vandre længere ud af byen, og kigger på de lave, slidte træhuse blandt byens yderkant; han har aldrig forladt Holtsee og undrer sig derfor ikke over den manglende bymur som en normal by af Vihurms størrelse ville have. Orkhrim kan lige akkurat se en håndfuld fakler forlade byen langs hovedhandelsvejen og han gyser synligt; han misunder ikke de stakkels rejsende handlende der er ved at bevæge sig ud i antizonen. Holtsee er et lille teknokrati på nordvestsiden af Tannabrea. Hovedsædet er Vihurm som har omkring 75.000 beboere. Historisk set har Holtsee haft dets storhedstid som lokal stormagt. Alle mennesker i Holtsee har en naturlig egenskab i deres blod der gør dem i stand til at kaste magi. Deres medfødte evner overstiger f.eks. sten-gnomernes, eller sågar højelvernes, naturlige evne til at håndtere magi. Disse medfødte evner til at kaste magi udnyttede Holtsee til at dominere deres naboriger og var i flere hundrede år hovedsæde i regionen. Evnen til at kaste magi er dog blevet formindsket for hver generation, borgerne har stadig en medfødt fornemmelse for hvordan magi skal formes og kastes, men har svært ved at finde energien der skal bruges for at kaste magierne. Selv familierne med mindst ufortyndede blodlinjer kan ikke længere, naturligt, kaste mere end mellemniveau magier. For at få deres magi tilbage har de derfor opfundet, og bygget, magi-kondensatorer. Ikke-guddommelig magi opstår naturligt i alt, og kondensatorerne stjæler det fra omgivelserne og koncentrerer det i magi zoner. Som resultat opstår der magi-antizoner uden for områder dækket af kondensatorer, men til gengæld gøres magien stærkere jo tættere på en kondensator man står. Da alt magi suges ud af miljøet opstår der store magi-antizoner udenfor alle større byer i Holtsee. Stoppes en kondensator i et område så kommer magien langsomt tilbage, men har der været et magisk slag, eller længere tids magi-udvinding, kan der godt gå år før magien er tilbage. I Holtsees byer er der en klar klasseopdeling, de fattige områder har notorisk lidt overskydende magi mens de rige områder benytter kæmpe kondensatorer til at sørge for at områderne konstant er powered up. Samtidig, i hvert hjem, har borgere har en lille magi kondensator. Der er naturligvis en klar opdeling i hvilken form for kondensator familierne har råd til at have kørende. De fattige har små kondensatorer der knapt kan trække en cantrip, hvorimod de rige har råd til større kondensatorer som kan trække store magier. Uligheden i landet er uhyrlig stor. Alle oprør fra pøblen slås dog ned før de eskalerer, ved simpelthen at fjerne deres adgang til kondensator krystaller. Magi-kondensatorerne kører på krystaller der kun gror i Holtsee. Andre lande har prøvet at bygge kondensatorer, ud fra kondensatorer stjålet fra Holtsee, men de mangler krystallerne der er krævet for at trække disse kondensatorer. Teknokratiet ledes af et råd af magtfulde familier. Familierne med magten i landet er de eneste der har lov til at høste krystaller. Fanges man med uraffinerede krystaller, uden tilladelse, er straffen døden. Familierne tjener uhyrlige formuer på at sælge krystaller dyrt til alle andre. Guddommelig magi er ikke påvirket af kondensatore, og borgere der får deres magi fra guder kan stadig kaste normalt. Præster og paladiner er velkomne. Der er i landet ingen formel boglig Wizard uddannelse, magi forståes instinktivt og magi træning fokuserer mere på de verbale og somatiske fagter en magi kræves for at kastes, frem for hvordan energien til magien findes. Denne instinktive tilgang til magi medfører ofte at troldmænd fra Holtsee kan opnå et stort magisk repertoire, og kan kaste stærke magier i en ung alder; hvis de ellers kan har en stærk nok kondensator nær sig, og dermed kan finde energien til at kaste dem. Borgere uden magiske evner ses som undermennesker. Deres sølle eksistens ender som regel i slummen under slavelignende tilstande. Grundet de faldende evner til at kaste magi, og frygten for at situationen skal forværres, har gjort at Holtsee isolerer sig diplomatisk fra omverdenen. Klamrer sig til overlevelse, men deres situation bliver dårligere for hver dag. Intern splittelse i faktioner der hver kæmper for deres vision for fremtiden. Faktioner: Woldurm senatet: Styret i Holtsee. Dommer, efterforskning, henrettelse. Medlemmer stemmes ind af førende stemmer blandt landets adel og laug. Reichturm legionen: Ordensmagt og militær Sturmhass ligaen: Kultlignende politisk faktion der kæmper for Holtsees genopstandelse som storhedsmagt. Magi er i alting. I skabninger, rørt af magien, mere end noget andet. Der går rygter om at Sturmhass ligaen udfører hemmelige, og forbudte eksperimenter, hvori de holder menneskeslaver og installerer kondensatorer i dem for at bruge dem som omvandrende batterier. Dette ses som absurde konspirationsteorier blandt lærde i Holtsee. Der er dog, hver dag, en abnormal stor mængde folk der meldes savnet i Holtsees slumme. Leichtturm konklaven: Religiøs faktion der mener at de svigtende magievner skyldes hubris blandt Holtsees tidligere folk. Mener at magi bruges for lemfældigt og at guderne straffer Holtsee for dets afhængighed af magi. Tager sig af nødhjælp til fattige samt til folk der ikke kan kaste magi. Gør dyd i at kaste magi så lidt som muligt, og deres medlemmer udfører derfor ofte manuelle jobs som ingen andre vil have. Dette gør at de ofte overses blandt de andre funktioner, samt at de får adgang til beskyttede områder (f.eks. som skraldemænd, eller lig-fjernere). Rygter om at der er en mørk side til dem og at de fungerer som spioner og snigmordere. Alle i højere positioner er dog stærke troldmænd og skal ikke undervurderes.